


Easing Him In

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [343]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Empathy, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She can begin to let the souls visit him now, but will have to be judicious which she allows through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 September 2016  
> Word Count: 183  
> Prompt: feel  
> Summary: She can begin to let the souls visit him now, but will have to be judicious which she allows through.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually had fun with this one. I took the bit with the caterpillar and modified it from a different story in an entirely different fandom that involved a bumblebee, but the basic concept remained the same. I wanted a better way of explaining how Jacob got his gift, that it was set it place, but came out more prominently after his drowning accident.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She watches him from the shadows as he sits quietly in the preschool's playground. The other children are playing and racing around, but he ignores them as he scratches in the sand with a stick. For everything he draws, within moments of completion, he's scratching it out and drawing something else.

And then he stops and watches a caterpillar slowly make its way across the wood keeping the sand in the box. Without thought, he holds out his hand in front of it. He gasps softly as the apparently fearless bug climbs up onto his fingers. His head tilts to the side as he studies the slow, methodical movements, then giggles as the bug moves across a ticklish spot.

When he finally returns the caterpillar to its original path, there is a knowing smile on his face, and she knows that he's learning the lesson of empathy and spiritual connection. She can begin to let the souls visit him now, but will have to be judicious which she allows through. There's no sense in terrifying the boy in trying to nurture his gift.


End file.
